


Comfort

by ShipperExtraordinaire (PromisesOfTheDarkSide)



Series: Hidden Emotions [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromisesOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/ShipperExtraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall is in over his head after fighting the Sorceress at Galabadia Garden and Irvine is the one to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It had been nearly two days since Squall had fought the Sorceress and Seifer for the second time. This time, instead of icicle blasted through his chest, Rinoa was in a coma. It was all his fault.

Squall hadn't once left Rinoa's beside other then to use the rest room and wash up a little. He slept by her bed, and even ate in the room. Squall assumed everyone else assumed he loved her back. He didn't care what they though, his friend was in trouble.

Many times they'd tried to get him out of the room and into some fresh air. Zell always asked to train with him, and Selphie kept asking him to come look at her site, while Quistis wanted to go for a walk and talk. Squall didn't like talking, it was a waste of time, and Quistis only ever wanted to talk about her feelings.

Irvine. …. Irvine would just stand in the doorway, leaning against it, looking at Squall. He spoke a few times, asking him how he was, or if he could get him something, but Irvine never asked for Squall to come get some air. That was, until tonight.

"Might as well leave." Squall tells Irvine after nearly an hour of Irvine watching him. Squall felt uneasy under Irvine starings, he felt like he was on display. Keeping his head down, he looked up at the cowboy through squinted eyes, he was still looking at him.

"Nup. I don't leave yet." Irvine said. He was right, he always spent at least a few hours watching Squall. Well past midnight before the gunner got sleep of his own. "You know that." Irvine said and then smiled at the quiet boy's sigh.

Squall turned his head, looking away from the boy as he started to sulk, making Irvine smile wider. "Why are you here?" Squall let out in his low, gruff voice.

Irvine pushed off the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dunno." He says. "Looks like you could use a friend. … I like it, too." He confessed softly at the end.

Giving a scoff, Squall turned to look at him with disbelieving eyes. "You like to sit and watch me self-loathe?" His voice almost growled.

Irvine gave a shake of his head, the ends of his long locks softly shaking at the action. "No, I like to watch you sulk, pout, and worry over our friend." He explained when he sees the questioning in Squall's eyes. "I know I'm the newest one to the crew, but I'd like to hope we're all friends."

Squall's expression softened, giving a small nod. "We're friends."

Thankful to hear that, Irvine took a step closer. "Good, then as your friend, I'm taking you for air! Don't make me go get Quistis to order you!" Irvine continued at Squall's beginning look of protest.

Feeling defeated, Squall looked down and sighed. "Fine." He said giving in and standing up. "No more than an hour." He said firmly so Irvine couldn't protest.

"That's all I need!" Irvine said and reached forward, taking Squall's arm and started to drag him out of the Infirmary.

Squall frowned as his 'friend' started to drag him. He hated to be dragged, but he was in mood to argue with Irvine, instead, he gave a huff of annoyance. "Where are we going?"

Irvine ignored the question as he pulled the dark-haired SeeD up the stairs and into the elevator.

Once inside, Squall leaned against the wall of the opposite side of the wall, watching Irvine press the button. He saw second floor light up, so he knew they weren't going to the Bridge. This meant a classroom, or a work-out room. Squall was in no mood to learn anything or train.

Glancing over, Irvine noticed the look at Squall's face and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, but quickly guessed what was wrong. "You'll enjoy it, promise."

Letting out a breath of fresh air, Squall trusted him and walked out of the elevator. Standing outside, he waited for Irvine lead the way.

When they passed the last classroom, he realized where they were going. "The deck?" Squall asked.

"Yup!" Irvine said pushing open the emergency only door. "I did say I was taking you for air." He winked at him before jogging up the steps.

Blinking in confusion at the wink, Squall shrugged it off and dragged himself up the steps. Once he reached the cool breeze, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. It hadn't realized how much he had missed the freedom that came from the wind.

"Here." Irvine said handing him a short glass with a brown liquid inside.

Leather-clad hand brushed over bare fingers as the glass was taken. "What is it?" Squall brought it up to his nose to give a sniff. While his SeeD instincts to detect for drugs, he knew that Irvine would never hurt him, but instead was sniffing to tell what it is.

"Just drink." Irvine said taking a drink of his own. Leaning back against the shirt wall, Irvine almost choked when he Squall choke on the first drink.

"What is that?" Squall asked, gasping for breath as he looked at the glass.

"It's Scotch. What else?" Irvine walked over and handed Squall his handkerchief.

Taking the cloth, Squall placed the glass back in Irvine's hand before wiping his face. "Scotch? You mean liquor?"

"Never had it before?" Squall shook his head and took the glass back once more. "Have you ever had any liquor before?" Irvine raised an eyebrow.

Squall took a small sip, giving a slight hiss. "First." He held up the glass in gesturing.

"What?! We're seventeen, how is that possible?" Irvine asked in disbelief as he sat down, his back to the short wall.

"I'm an orphan. Never had the chance." Squall shrugged and sat down next to Irvine, both male's had their legs bent and rested forward on them.

Irvine watched Squall closely. "I'm an orphan, too." He frowned, this wasn't the something in common with the Gunblade wielder he wanted.

"Never went out, except for missions." Squall shrugged. His finger slowly moved over the brim of the glass.

Irvine immediately began to sense that Squall was closing up. "C'mon, you can tell me." He nudged the other's shoulder playfully.

Squall glanced over and then quickly looked away. Brings the glass up to his lips and then proceeds to choke, but quickly composes himself.

Reaching over, Irvine gently placed his hand Squall's arm. "Talk to me." His voice softly begged.

Looking over, dark eyes met brown and the quiet one slowly nodded, holding out his glass in silent asking. "Just, … never had a reason to. Before." Squall answers softly as he watches the drink be poured into the glass.

"Not even when you became SeeD?" Irvine asked curiously as he took a sip.

"Glass of Champagne." Squall said taking a good sized sip. "Well, only half, Rinoa dragged me away before I could finish."

"She was your date?" Irvine asked, his stomach sinking.

Squall gave a light chuckle. "No, never had a date. She was just there. She made me dance with her." He gave a small smile at the memory and took a bigger drink.

"She's your girlfriend?"

"What? No." Squall shook his head, not liking that idea.

Irvine moved a little closer to Squall before he asked, "But, … you like her back?"

Squall tensed up a little when he felt Irvine move closer. "No." He breathed out.

Deciding to blame it on the Scotch, Irvine got bolder and started to gently move his finger tips along gap of skin between Squall's jacket and glove. "Who do you like?"

Breath hitching in his throat, Squall just looked at Irvine. His heart was racing and his skin was hot. It must have been the Scotch. Opening his mouth slowly, he closed it once more.

"You can tell me." Irvine said moving closer, so that their hips were touching. "I won't tell anyone.

Deciding to blame it on the Scotch as well, Squall finished his drink and sat it out of the way. His mouth opening once more, he couldn't find the words. Leaning forward, Squall began to move in for a kiss from his friend.

Leaning closer, Irvine moved in with the kiss until Squall quickly looked away, not looking at him. Reaching up, bare skin touched bare skin again as Irvine made Squall face him.

Squall was about to actually speak but Irvine's lips planted on his own stopped him. Eyes wide in shock, Squall sits there as he feels Irvine kiss him. Unable to control himself any longer, Squall melted into the kiss.

Wanting to keep him in the kiss, Irvine's hand moved from Squall's face to the back of his head. His fingers snaked into the medium sized dark locks before gripping them, making sure Squall couldn't get away.

Feeling the fingers in his hair, Squall gave a light moan into the others mouth as he continued to kiss him. Turning his body to face the others, Squall's hands awkwardly move up his arms, resting on his shoulders, unsure what to do.

Using his free hand, Irvine started to gently push Squall's jacket down his shoulders, wanting to feel more of the man. When he started to shrug the jacket off him, Irvine gripped his hair a little tighter.

Moaning again, Squall pushed the jacket off his shoulder and pushed more into the kiss. His own hands reaching up to push Irvine's jacket down. He too, didn't want to get away, but the lack of air was restricting him, making him forcibly pull away.

Gasping for breath, Irvine gave a small whine when the kiss ended. Irvine quickly pulled the jacket off him. Moving to continue the kiss, Irvine cried out in shock. "Fuck."

Squall had lifted Irvine's shirt and started to gently kiss and lick his nipples. Pressing closer as Irvine grips his hair once more, Squall's lips latch onto the small, but rock hard, nipple sucking.

"Squall." Irvine gasps as his fingers tighten in his hair. Licking his lips, the cowboy pushes his chest against Squall's face.

Doing his best to suck hard and fast on the nipple, the dark-haired boy reaches up to play with the other nipple. Feeling his hard on being constricted by his leather pants, Squall let out a whine.

"You okay?" Irvine panted softly, worrying that the whine was bad and Squall wanted to stop.

As much as Squall wanted to open his leather pants and start jerking off, he was more focused on pleasing Irvine. "Yes." He answers him softly before reaching down to lick his navel.

Shivering, Irvine pulled his shirt off as he started to feel Squall open his pants. His skin was red-hot from the intense pleasure that Squall was giving him, and the blushes from what Squall was doing.

Pulling out his cock, Squall was pleased to find that Irvine was already fully hard for him. Taking him in his hand, Squall licked at the pre-cum at the tip as his gloved hand started to jerk him off.

"God." Irvine cried out softly as both of his hands went into Squall's hair, encouraging him on.

As his hand moved up and down, Squall quickly noted that they were pretty much the same size, only Irvine had an extra couple of inches in length. Squall wraps his lips around his cock, sucking for more pre-cum.

Irvine's cock throbbed in Squall's hand and mouth as he had never been this hard before.

Lowering his mouth, Squall started to slowly take more of Irvine's cock into his mouth, drooling down the length. Unfortunately, he was only able to take a few inches at most, because of his inexperienced gag-reflex.

Feeling Squall take more of himself into his mouth, Irvine needed more and gave a soft buck up into Squalls mouth. Hearing him gag and meeting resistance, he realized that Squall wouldn't be able to take any more of him. This time at least.

Squall blinked away the couple of tears in his eyes when he felt Irvine buck to front of his throat. Taking a moment to gather himself, he started to continue, but was quickly stopped by Irvine pulling him off of him.

"I want you to take me." Irvine whispered to Squall before kissing him once more. Moving up to his knees in front of Squall and started to pull down his tight pants to reveal his perfectly round ass.

Shivering at his words, Squall kissed him back, his cock now painfully hard. Pulling back from the kiss, Squall looked at Irvine pleadingly.

Seeing the need in his eyes, Irvine quickly reached down and started to open his tight leather pants. Having some resistance from how tight the material was, he pulled out Squall's throbbing manhood, watching it spring to attention.

Groaning from the restriction on his hard-on gone, Squall watched Irvine lean down and happily lick at his pre-cum. Squall's leather hand moved to Irvine's back, slowly caressing the skin.

Irvine noticed that Squall was shorter then he was, but he made up for it in thickness. He moaned against the cock in his mouth when he felt Squall's finger over his ass. Pushing back into the finger needily, Irvine began to bob his head up and down.

Squall cried out softly when he felt Irvine go deeper on his cock. Using his index finger, he began to gently rub against Irvine's hole. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he quickly sucked on them.

Sensing that Squall was sucking on his fingers, Irvine's head bobbed up and down more in anticipation. Many nights Irvine had stayed up, jerking off to the thought of Squall taking him.

Getting his fingers soaked with saliva, he returned to Irvine's hole and started to gently push his finger in. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he gently placed his hand on Irvine's hat.

Irvine was quickly deep-throating Squall with no problem. Feeling the finger inside him, Irvine pushed back more.

Squall was able to get his finger inside Irvine with practically no problem, knowing that Irvine wasn't a virgin. Careful to look out for hurting him, Squall began to push his finger more inside, working the second finger in.

Mewing with pleasure and anticipation, Irvine kept working on Squall's cock, getting him all soaked up as he was stretched. When Irvine's nose almost hit Squall's little patch of hair, he felt the other boy orgasm into his mouth.

Squall had never felt so much pleasure and was unable to keep himself from cumming. Giving a blush as Irvine looked up at him, he stopped his fingers. "Sorry." Squall whispered.

"Don't be." Irvine said licking his lips. "Just better have more." He said pushing against Squall's hand, motioning for him to continue. He playfully smirked at Squall before leaning back and taking him back into his mouth, keeping him hard.

Squall moaned softly feeling Irvine back on his cock, his fingers working back on stretching Irvine.

Soon enough, Squall had three fingers inside Irvine before Irvine pulled off him, wiping his mouth. "That's enough."

"You sure?" Squall asked, wanting to make sure Irvine was stretched enough so he wouldn't hurt him.

"Mmhmm, you'll stretch me the rest of the way. Irvine said sitting down on his jacket, and kicked off his boots and pants. Using his jacket as a blanket, he laid naked on it, his legs spread to Squall in invitation.

Looking down Irvine's body, Squall licked his lips, his cock getting harder if that was possible. Pulling off his shirt, Squall pushed his pants down to his lips, not bothering to try and get them off.

Seeing Squall's ripped chest, Irvine gripped his own cock and started to jerk himself off hard.

Moving closer, Squall kneeled between Irvine's legs and started to position himself and his opening. His cock head softly rubbing the stretched hole.

Feeling Squall at his opening, Irvine arched and closed his eyes. Irvine gasps out as the cockhead pushes into him. Opening his eyes, his glaze falls down upon Squall's chest once more. "What happened?" Irvine's fingertips brushed over Squall's scars.

"Just scars." Squall shrugs, not wanting to go further into it. Using his free hand to push up Irvine's leg a bit, his hand gripping his cock pushes an inch more into him.

"Shit you're big." Irvine moans out and arches his back more, his hole stretching more then he thought as Squall fills him.

"Too big?" Squall asks freezing his actions.

Irvine gave a whimper when the pushing stopped. "No, keep going. I love it."

"Tell me if I hurt you." Squall said and pushes a little harder, getting more of himself inside Irvine.

"Ooohh." Irvine cries out in pleasure when Squall has all put two inches inside him. "Keep going."

Placing both hands on Irvine's legs, Squall shoves the rest of the way inside him. Giving him a several moments to adjust, Squall pulls out and pushes back inside him, finding a pace.

"Yesss." Irvine says as Squall starts to thrust in and out of him. His hand moves violently up and down his shaft, his other hand gently rubbing on Squall's nipples, making them hard.

Squall gave a shiver at Irvine's hands on his chest, pushing harder inside him. Biting his bottom lip, Squall began to slowly thrust in different angles, doing his best to find the perfect one for Irvine.

Licking his lips, he gently pulls on Squall's nipple, giving a grunt with every thrust inside him. Every time Squall thrust close to him, Irvine rubbed his cock head against his stomach.

Placing his hands on the back of Irvine's knee's, he spread him more, getting deeper. Every thrust was sending him closer and closer to the end, Squall was finding it hard to hold on.

Feeling deep shove at the last angle, Irvine cried out harder. "There!" He said finally feeling Squall on his prostate. "Harder." Irvine said on the edge of his orgasm, his hand moving faster and faster.

Squall was only able to make it a few more thrusts before his cock stilled inside Irvine. Gasping out silently, Squall came before collapsing on top of him.

"Shiiit!" Irvine almost yells when he feels the rope of cum in his ass. The pressure of Squall trapping his cock between them with his body is just enough to send him over the edge, his own rope landing on their stomach and chests.

They both pant heavily against each other, Squall resting his forehead on Irvine's shoulder.

"Don't get soft on me." Irvine nudged Squall after he stopped panting, giving his cock a light squeeze.

"Hmm?" Squall picked his head up to look down at him.

Irvine smiled up at him and kissed Squall. "Can you do a second round?" He smirked.

Squall placed his hands on either side of him to hold himself up. "Umm, I guess so." He answered with a small nod.

"Good." Irvine pushed Squall off him and sat up. Moving Squall to lay on his back over his jacket. He started to jerk Squall's semi-hard cock off. Reaching for the bottle of Scotch, he slowly poured it over Squall's cock.

"Gawd!" Squall wiggled underneath Irvine. "It's cold!" He whined.

Smiling at how cute he was, Irvine placed his feet on either side of Squall's waist and slowly began to lower himself down.

Reaching up, Squall placed a hand on his cock to guide into Irvine, his other hand gripping his hip for Irvine to keep his balance. Biting his lip, he pushes his cock head up into Irvine's hole.

"Oooh." Irvine moaned as he felt Squall enter him again, pushing down until he was sitting on Squall's lap. Wigging down on his cock, Irvine' placed his hands on Squall's chest, starting to ride him.

Squall gripped both of Irvine's hips as he was rode. Biting his lip harder, Squall watched the naked cowboy ride him, just wearing his hat. Giving a small moan, Squall pushed upwards with each bounce Irvine did, feeling his balls on pelvis.

"Yes." Irvine groaned as his speed increased, almost riding Squall wildly, his own cock slapping Squall's stomach, making a wet slapping noise.

"Holy shit." Squall said under his breath from Irvine riding him. The feel of his cock smacking his stomach, and his prostate slamming down on his cockhead was driving him insane.

"You like that?" Irvine smirked, panting softly as he watched Squall's face twist in pleasure. Reaching up, he pinched Squall's nipples. "Like it?" He asked again, wanting an answer this time.

"Love it." Squall groaned, fighting to last longer this time. His hand drug into Irvine's hips as his other hand reached for the cock slapping his stomach. Gripping it he started to jerk it off hard and fast, hoping it was enough distraction to last longer.

Sensing the dark-haired one was on the verge of cumming, Irvine braced himself more on his legs as he started to ride him even faster. "Cum." He almost begged Squall.

"Fuck." Squall hissed as Irvine told him to cum, his cock twitching inside Irvine and cumming once more, his back arching almost in half.

Feeling him cum inside him again, Irvine stilled in Squall's lap, cumming moments after him. His rope of cum landing on Squall's chest and neck, a drop landing on his lips.

In between pants, Squall licked his lips, tasting Irvine's cum. "Are we done?" Squall asked, still panting as Irvine climbed off him and laid next to him.

"Yes." Irvine chuckled as he snuggled to Squall's side, laying his head on his shoulder and chest. "For now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel in the works


End file.
